Green Isn't Your Color
|featured = Photo Finish |Previous = A Dog and Pony Show |Next = Over a Barrel}} Green Isn't Your Color is the twentieth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. Photo Finish, a fashion photographer, hires Fluttershy to be her model. However, Photo Finish ignores Rarity’s dressmaking work. Despite her jealousy, Rarity urges Fluttershy to seize the opportunity. Fluttershy dislikes modeling but doesn't want to disappoint Rarity. __TOC__ Production The episode was #2 in the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, in the leadup to Hearts and Hooves Day. In a gallery of photos of Fluttershy, the farthest photo on the right is a slightly modified version of Lauren Faust's original concept art for Fluttershy/Posey. Summary The photo shoot Rarity and Fluttershy meet at the spa for their weekly get-together. Rarity tells Fluttershy about her upcoming photo shoot with Photo Finish, a famous fashion photographer. Rarity asks Fluttershy to model for the session. Fluttershy is hesitant, but agrees. In Carousel Boutique, Rarity puts finishing touches on Fluttershy's dress with the help of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. Spike reveals his crush on Rarity to Pinkie and Twilight. Pinkie is shocked, but Twilight finds the crush obvious. Before Twilight can say this, Pinkie warns her, "Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend... '''forever'!" Photo Finish arrives to photograph Fluttershy. Fluttershy does poses that Rarity suggests, but Photo Finish dislikes them. Fluttershy's timid reactions to her outbursts intrigue Photo Finish. The session ends quickly, and Fluttershy and Rarity believe it was not successful. However, Photo Finish is pleased, and promises the she will help Fluttershy shine all over Equestria. She informs the ponies that there will be a photo shoot at the park and leaves. Rarity is delighted by this news. The shoot On the day of the shoot, Photo Finish rejects a set of clothes that Rarity picks for Fluttershy. When Rarity offers to find a new dress, Photo Finish refers to ''Fluttershy as the star she wants to help "shine" over Equestria. Fluttershy tries to back out, but Rarity insists that she take this opportunity for her sake. Back at the Boutique, Rarity asks her friends to leave her alone. Spike wants to be left alone with her, but Twilight drags him out. Fluttershy's rise to stardom Photo Finish organizes a fashion show, and other ponies there take notice of Fluttershy. Fluttershy slowly becomes famous, featuring in fashion magazines, advertisements, and endorsement deals. Rarity notices the attention that Fluttershy is getting and becomes jealous. Fluttershy also experiences the price of stardom. Her fans and paparazzi chase her through the town. She finds refuge in Rarity's shop, where Rarity is making new dresses. Rarity congratulates Fluttershy on her fame. They agree to meet for another spa day, and Photo Finish arrives to bring Fluttershy to another shoot. Sweetie Drops and Berry Punch, who enter the shop hoping to see Fluttershy, leave soon afterward. They claim that they have never heard of Rarity. In an interview, Photo Finish comments on how happy she is to work with Fluttershy. Fluttershy unsuccessfully attempts to tell Photo Finish about her plans to go to the spa. At the spa At the spa, Rarity realizes that Fluttershy is not coming. She talks to Twilight about her frustration, admitting her jealousy and hope that Fluttershy's rising star would "burn out." Before she leaves, Rarity makes Twilight promise not to tell Fluttershy about her confession. Fluttershy arrives a minute later and is frustrated about being unable to meet Rarity. She tells Twilight that she dislikes being a model but continues because of Rarity's support. Twilight is about to tell her Rarity's secret when Pinkie Pie appears and reminds Twilight of the price of breaking secrets. The scheme Twilight suggests that Fluttershy quit modeling. Fluttershy thinks about how difficult it would be for Photo Finish to find a new model. Twilight suggests that Fluttershy act the exact opposite of what Photo Finish wants: clumsy and unattractive. Twilight will use her magic to sabotage the next fashion show and cause Fluttershy to be fired. Fluttershy can thus leave the business without hassle, ending Rarity’s jealousy and Twilight's responsibility of keeping two secrets. She discusses her plan with Pinkie and swears her to secrecy. The next fashion show During the next fashion show, Twilight uses her magic to manipulate Fluttershy into barking, baying, tripping, falling, and picking her nose. Photo Finish is dismayed with the performance. The audience begins to boo and jeer. However, Rarity arrives and, not knowing Twilight's plan, praises Fluttershy’s novel approach to catwalking. Rarity's flashy outfit wins over the audience, which judges it representative of good fashion. As a result, the audience applauds Fluttershy as well, making her more popular than before. Revealing the truth After the show, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight are backstage. Fluttershy attempts to be cheerful about her rising stardom, while Twilight struggles to keep their secrets. Rarity finally confesses her jealousy and says that she couldn't stand to see Fluttershy fall from stardom. Fluttershy tells her that she only continued modeling to avoid disappointing Rarity. Photo Finish tells Fluttershy that her performance has created a demand for more photo shoots. However, Fluttershy resigns as Photo Finish's model. She and Rarity leave the scene, promising not to hide their feelings from each other anymore. In the empty room, Twilight blurts out Spike's crush on Rarity. Pinkie appears inside a mirror and expressing her disappointment at Twilight’s failure. Epilogue Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight enjoy a stay at the spa. Twilight dictates her friendship report to Spike about keeping secrets and sharing feelings with friends. Spike is still upset that Twilight revealed his secret, but forgives her when she apologizes. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! :Spike: I have a crush on Rarity! :Photo Finish: Tomorrow, a photo shoot in de park... I GO! :Photo Finish: It is time to make... DE MAGICKS! :Fluttershy: sneeze :Photo Finish: Oh, yes! Even her schneezes are gressful. :Photo Finish: So how do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams? :Fluttershy: ...Nervous. :Photo Finish: Nervous? Don't be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies, who will be watching your every move and silently judging you. :Photo Finish: Fluttershy! I've been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place! :Rarity: I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go! :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here! :Rarity: Sorry. You just missed her. But... you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of my best designs! :Sweetie Drops: ...And you are? :Rarity: Why, Rarity, of course. :Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you. :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. :Pinkie Pie: FOR-E-VER! :Fluttershy: I can't believe this... I am so frustrated, I could just scream! quietly screams :Twilight Sparkle: Feel better? :Fluttershy: sighs ...No. :Twilight Sparkle: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye ARGH! :Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow alone. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Photo Finish. But I don't think I'll be able to make any of them. :Photo Finish: What? :Fluttershy and Rarity: We go! exit :Photo Finish: What has just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike has a crush on Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: sigh And you were doing so well. Gallery References de:Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg es:Verde de la envidia sv:Du klär inte i grönt pl:W zielonym ci nie do twarzy ru:Секреты дружбы it:Questione di Invidia ja:Green Isn't Your Color Category:Season 1 episodes